Family Support
by Mrs. Jim Brass
Summary: What happens when Gil takes in a family friends daughter and finds out later that she is running from an abusive boyfriend
1. Meeting Liz

**Family Support**

**Author note: I don't own the characters but I do own Elizabeth, Andrea, Annie, and any children that come later.**

_Gil and Sara are engaged, Warrick and Catherine are married, and Nick married his high school sweetheart, Andrea, who is a nurse and Greg, is single right now._

Gil Grissom faced his wall as he thought about the case that he was working on, when Brass walked in and told him that his niece was in town and that she is at the receptionist desk.

"Wow, so you are his niece," Sara asked Elizabeth

"Not really, but he and my mother lived next door to each other and so he calls me his niece," Liz said.

Gil walked out to the receptionist desk and hugged Elizabeth, who he had called Liz from the time she was one.

"How are you sweetheart," Gil asked her.

"I need a huge favor from you," Liz asked," can I stay with you for a while."

"Ummm," he said as he looked at Sara, she nodded yes to let him know that it was ok with her

"Sure but why have you moved back to Las Vegas," Gil asked.

"I made some mistakes and I am trying to get my life back in order," Liz said.

Then Conrad Ecklie walked down the hallway to see that Gil and his team were ready for the trial that they had that next day.

"So, you must be Liz" Ecklie said,"I can do the interview tomorrow for the CSI night shift job that you applied for."

"Thank you so much," Liz said.

Sara and Gil lead Liz back to Gil office where she sat down and looked at the people as they walked by the open door.

After the shift was over, they headed over to the courthouse where they had to give their findings. Liz got a cab and headed over to the town house and got her stuff into the townhouse. Gil and Sara got finished at court along with the other and then called Liz to see if she wanted to go out to eat with them for breakfast. She met them at the local diner and they all sat there and talked about her life with her parents and her little sister.

"I moved out of my parent's house and moved into my boyfriend's house about thirteen months ago. Then we got into a huge fight and I decided that I needed a new scene and so was looking for a change of scenery and I called and found out that there was a job opening in the night shift and I loved the time that I spent in Las Vegas when I was a child. So I told them that I was interested in the job," Liz said," and now I am here."

"How you called your parents and let them know that you are now in Las Vegas," Gil said to her.

Once they got home she called her parents and told them that she was now living in Las Vegas and that she was staying with Uncle Grissom for a while.

Her mother was happy to hear from her and was happy to hear that she was staying with family and not at a hotel.

She called up to the crime lab and set up an interview time with Ecklie. She was so excited to be in her favorite childhood place, Las Vegas. She had an interview in four days and so that gave her time to be a tourist for a while before she had to settle down and get to work at the job, that was if she got the job.


	2. Fun in Las Vegas

**Family Support**

**Author note: I don't own the characters but I do own Elizabeth, Andrea, Annie, and any children that come later.**

Sara and Liz sat in the living room and talked about where Liz should go in Las Vegas. She was going to the Shark Reef because she had loved it when she was a child and she was going to the casinos because this was her first trip that she had made to LV since she turned 21. She and Sara were going to Circus Circus Adventuredome Theme Park with Catherine and Lindsey.

She headed out the next morning and went to Shark Reef and as she looked around she thought of all the time that her and her little sister had spent here before she died of Leukemia nine years ago. Then she saw a little girl that reminded her of her little sister walked up and it was all that she could do not to cry until she got to the bathroom. She couldn't believe that she was crying again and she knew that sooner or later, her uncle would find out that she was pregnant and that scared her the most because her uncle was not going to be very happy but he still loved her.

After she finished at the Shark Reef, she headed over to Caesar's Palace to gamble a little. Then Sara came in to the casino and got Liz so they could head to Circus Circus Adventuredome Theme Park for a girls day out. As Sara and Lindsey went to get on one of the rides Liz asked Catherine how she told her family that she thought that she was pregnant.

Catherine told her that she didn't tell her family until she was sure and that is she wanted she would take her to her doctor so that she could get checked out and find out for sure if she was pregnant or not.

"Thanks so much, I would love that because I don't know any of the doctors in this area and I really need to know," Liz said as they got on the ride.

After that ride they all were hungry and so they headed toward the snake bar and grabbed something there.

After about five more hours they were all ready to head home and they had had a great time.

"Liz, I'll call you and give you the number once I get home," Catherine said as she and Lindsey got out of the car and headed toward their house.

She and Sara headed home and laughed as they walked in and saw Grissom asleep on the couch with his word search on his chest. They headed toward their room. Gil woke up a few minutes later and then came into Liz's room and looked at her as she slept. She looked so much like the angel that he remembered from when she was young. Sara walked in and saw Gil looking at her.

"You know that if you wanted to you could have one of your own," Sara said looking down at Liz.

"I know that but, I worry about the world that I would be bringing the baby into," Gil said.

"The world has always been a dangerous for children and people still have children all the time," Sara said.

They walked out of the room to get ready for work that night.


	3. New Job

**Family Support**

**Author note: I don't own the characters but I do own Elizabeth, Andrea, Annie, and any children that come later.**

Gil and Sara went in and woke Liz up to tell her that they were heading out to work. She mumbled that she understood and then went back to sleep. Gill stood in the door way and looked at her. Then he headed out to lab and got the assignment sheets so he could hand them out.

"Ok, Nick, Catherine, and Warrick, you have 2-20 in Henderson. Sara, and Greg you are with me, in a triple homicide right off the strip," Gil said.

They all headed out and got started working. They all knew that the cases were really going to be difficult to solve on the triple homicide because there were no finger prints or foot prints in the immediate line of sight. They found a few hairs that couldn't be matched to any of their victims and so they had finally found something that could be linked to the suspect. Then Gil walked up to the back door and found that someone had touched the glass. He grabbed a sheet and copied the print on to it so they could run the print through the system while they ran the DNA from the hair through CODIS.

Liz woke up about three hours after Sara and Gil had left. She ate some dinner and sat down to watch TV. As she sat there she thought of her ex-boyfriend and the life that she had with him. She missed him but knew that it was better if she didn't go back to him. After all, she had finally made the clean break that she needed and was finally starting to get her life back in order. She was watching TV when the phone rang. She decided to let the answering machine get it. When the answering machine pick up, she heard Ecklie's voice and so she ran and grabbed the phone. Ecklie told her to come to the lab and they go a head and do her interview.

As she walked in, she saw Ecklie and he led her into the office. After about 45 minutes, she walked out and Ecklie had told her that she had the job and would be starting soon. She was so excited and knew that she had to tell her uncle that she was pregnant.

She walked into the lab and sat at the table and waited on her uncle and the others to show up. She was so scared but knew that she had to do this soon. After awhile that all walked into the break room and saw Liz asleep on the couch. They didn't want to wake her so they were very quiet as they sat down to talk about the case. They looked over at her and could only just laugh as she slept on that couch which they all knew was uncomfortable. They finished up their case and decided that they wanted to go out to eat, so Gil walked up to her and woke her up.

"What time did you finish up," Gil asked.

"About two hours ago," She said as she looked at the clock.

She and Gil walked up to the rest of the group, and headed to the restaurant where they sat there and talked.

"So, did you get the job," Sara asked.

"Yea, I start tomorrow as one of you," Liz answered.

They were all so happy that Liz was going to be joining them. As they headed out Catherine and Liz fell back a little and Catherine asked if Liz had told Ecklie that she was pregnant. She nodded no and then walked up to uncle car and got in. Sara and Gil could tell that there was something that she wasn't telling them but they knew that if they gave her time she would tell them. Sara and Gil sat in the front and talked about the children that Sara wanted.

"Honey, we could always adopt a child," Gil said.

"I know but I want a child that I carried for nine months that would be a perfect mix of you and I," Sara responds.

"Ok if that is what you want then I guess we will just have to start trying to have very soon," Gil said.

Liz laughed in the back seat and though of her uncle being a father. He was such a great man and loved her so dearly and she hoped that they would have the child that they wanted.

Once home she walked into the her room and looked at her calendar and saw that she had a doctor appointment that next day at four. She decided that there was no time then the present to tell her uncle about her pregnancy. When she walked into the living room her uncle wasn't there and then she saw that his bed room door was closed and so she knew that her uncle was busy at the time. She sat down and turned on the TV and waited for here uncle to come out of his room. She was watching a movie and lies down and then fell asleep while waiting on her uncle. She knew that she had to tell her uncle but she knew that he would be busy for a while.


End file.
